Denise Winter
thumb|320px|Denise Saalfeld Denise Saalfeld ist die Protagonistin der 15. Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Christoph und Xenia Saalfeld. Somit ist sie die Schwester von Boris und Viktor Saalfeld sowie Schwester von Tim Degen und die Halbschwester von Annabelle Sullivan. Sie und ihre Schwester Annabelle lebten in Amerika und kamen eigentlich zu Alicia Lindberghs Trauerfeier an den Fürstenhof. Doch dort erfuhren sie von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen und, dass Alicia am Leben ist. Sie entschlossen sich dazu, am Fürstenhof zu bleiben. Helen Barke spielt Denise Saalfeld. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 3005 (27. September 2018). Beziehungen Verwandte * Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Ur-Großvater ** Ludwig Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater ** Helene Saalfeld †, Ur-Großmutter *** Gottfried Saalfeld, Großvater *** Gisela, Großmutter **** Christoph Saalfeld, Vater **** Xenia Saalfeld †, Mutter ***** Viktor Saalfeld, Bruder ***** Alicia Lindbergh, Schwägerin ***** Boris Saalfeld, Bruder ***** Tobias Saalfeld, Schwager ***** Tim Degen, Bruder ***** Annabelle Sullivan, Halbschwester mütterlicherseits ***** Ich **** Linda Baumgartner, Tante *** Charlotte Saalfeld, Großtante (off.) *** Werner Saalfeld, Großonkel (off.) **** Alexander Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Hannah Saalfeld, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) ***** Peter Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) **** Robert Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades (off.) ***** Valentina Saalfeld, Cousine 2. Grades (off.) ***** Joshua Winter, Cousin 2. Grades (off.) *** Cosima Saalfeld †, Großtante *** Götz Zastrow †, Großonkel **** Markus Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades **** Herr Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades **** Lukas Zastrow, Onkel 2. Grades ***** Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Cousine 2. Grades **** Lena Zastrow, Tante 2. Grades *** Elisabeth Gruber †, Großtante *** Johann Gruber, Großonkel **** Felix Saalfeld, Onkel 2. Grades ***** Max Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades ***** Moritz Saalfeld, Cousin 2. Grades *** Luise Preisinger †, Großtante **** Leonie Preisinger, Tante 2. Grades Liebschaften * Joshua Winter, Freund * Henry Achleitner, Ex-Verlobter Freunde * Svenja †, Kindermädchen * Valentina Saalfeld * Alicia Lindbergh * Tina Sigurdson, beste Freundin * Paul Lindbergh * Romy Lindbergh † * Tobias Saalfeld * Henry Achleitner * Lucy Ehrlinger * Franzi Krummbiegl Bekannte * Eva Saalfeld * Werner Saalfeld * Robert Saalfeld * Jessica Bronckhorst * Tom Sigurdson * Madeleine Zellweger * Alfons Sonnbichler * Petra Bamminger * André Konopka * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Fabien Liebertz * Natascha Schweitzer * Tom Hartwig * Siggi Meyser Feinde *Annabelle Sullivan *Elmar Lubowitsch Arbeit * Restauratorin im Fürstenhof (mit eigenem Atelier) * verwaltet gemeinsam mit Annabelle Sullivan Fürstenhofanteile Geschichte Staffel 14 Denise kommt zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Annabelle Sullivan zu Alicia Lindberghs Trauerfeier an den Fürstenhof. Dort erfahren beide von ihren Geschwistern Boris und Viktor alles über die derzeitige Familiensituation und, dass Alicia am Leben ist. Dabei trifft Denise nach 20 Jahren das erste Mal wieder auf ihre Mutter Xenia Saalfeld. In der Saalfeld-Wohnung lernt sie Valentina Saalfeld kennen. Von dieser bekommt Denise den kaputten Magischen Spiegel, der angeblich die Liebe des Lebens zeigen soll. Denise repariert ihn und probiert es selber aus. Dabei sieht sie, wie ein Mann im Hintergrund auf den Spiegel gespiegelt wird und erkennt, dass der Spiegel wirklich seinen Zweck erfüllt. Dabei verliebt sich Denise in Joshua Winter. Doch dann erfährt sie, dass ihre Schwester Annabelle ebenfalls Gefallen an ihm gefunden hat. Dies kränkt sie sehr, als sie auch noch mitbekommt, dass Annabelle Joshua geküsst hat. Doch dann verabredet sie sich mit Joshua zum Ausflug an einen See, wo sie wieder an ihr Trauma erinnert wird. Als Joshua sich daneben benimmt, gibt sie ihm eine Ohrfeige und verlässt den See. Auf der Hochzeit von Alicia und Viktor macht sie sich erneut Hoffnungen, als sie mit Joshua zu einem besonderen Lied tanzt. Als Werner Saalfeld etliche Schmuckstücke erbt, soll Denise als Kunsthistorikerin die Auktion organisieren und die Stücke vorstellen. Sie erkennt an Hand einer Signatur, dass es sich um Stücke handelt, die für den französischen König Ludwig XV. angefertigt worden sind. Daraufhin werden die Sicherheitsmassnahmen erhöht. Staffel 15 Doch Henning Winter gelingt es durch Einsatz von Betäubungsgas, den Schmuck zu stehlen. Denise erleidet durch dieses Gas einen Atemstillstand, kann aber von Joshua wiederbelebt werden. Da Henning es vor seinem Verschwinden aussehen lässt, als sei Joshua sein Komplize, kündigt Robert seinem Sohn die Stelle als Gärtner, worauf die dankbare Denise ihn als Schreiner bei ihrem Projekt Reiterhotel im Gestüt anstellt. Auch privat kann Denise auf Joshuas Unterstützung zählen, als sie sich nach ihrem Atemstillstand, bei dem sie im Traum beinahe ertrinkt, ihrer Angst vor dem Schwimmen stellt. Als Kind ist sie eine echte Wasserratte gewesen - doch dann ist sie eines Tages zu weit hinausgeschwommen und musste von ihrem Kindermädchen Svenja gerettet werden. Bei dieser Rettungsaktion ist Svenja ertrunken. Sie muss mit ansehen, wie sich ihre intrigante Schwester Annabelle weiterhin an Joshua heranmacht und ihn sogar ins Bett kriegt. Als Joshua einen Unfall erleidet, ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird und ins Koma fällt, küsst Denise ihn. Als er kurz darauf aufwacht, ist bereits auch Annabelle in seinem Krankenzimmer. Als Joshua wissen will, wer von den beiden ihn geküsst hat, behaupten beide zunächst, es sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Später erzählt Annabelle ihm, dass sie ihn geküsst hat, um Denise die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es trifft Denise schwer, als Annabelle den magischen Spiegel fallen lässt und das ganz besondere Glas dabei zerbricht. Sie sieht darin ein Zeichen, Joshua loszulassen und repariert den Spiegel fürs erste nicht. thumb|220x220px|left|Joshua und Denise finden beim Aufräumen ein altes Portrait. Denise und Joshua finden beim Entrümpeln des Kutscherhauses ein mit Staub und Russ bedecktes Gemälde. Denise legt im Atelier das Porträt eines englischen Offiziers, der Joshua sehr ähnlich sieht, frei. Nach langer Recherche kann sie den Offizier an Hand seiner Orden als Duke George of Somerset identifizieren. Als sie feststellt, dass das Gemälde zerteilt worden ist, hilft ihr Joshua tatkräftig bei der Suche. Als Joshua vom Tod seines Adoptivvaters erfährt, steht Denise ihm bei. Da Xenia verdächtigt wird, Henning umgebracht zu haben, will Joshua ihr eine Falle stellen. Denise folgt ihm besorgt und kann verhindern, dass Xenia Joshua erschiesst, wird aber in der Folge mit ihm entführt. Xenia sperrt die beiden über Nacht mitten im Wald in einen Transporter. Als Xenia ihnen am nächsten Morgen Wasser und Lebensmittel bringt, kann Joshua ihr zwar die Pistole aus der Hand schlagen. Doch im folgenden Handgemenge um die Waffe wird Denise durch einen Schuss verletzt. Verletzt, fiebrig und halb im Traum gesteht sie Joshua ihre Liebe. Es gelingt ihm schließlich, sich und Denise zu befreien, woraufhin Denise ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird. Nachdem Xenia verhaftet wurde, wird sie schon paar Tage später ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo sie ihre Flucht planen will. Denise spielt sie die Reuige vor und schlägt ihr vor, ihre Fürstenhofanteile als Wiedergutmachung zu schenken. Da Denise jedoch strikt dagegen ist, schickt Christoph Annabelle zu Xenia und hofft somit, dass Xenia ihr die Anteile überschreibt, damit Christoph die Mehrheit am Fürstenhof hat. Xenia schlägt Annabelle einen Deal vor. Annabelle soll ihr bei der Flucht helfen und Xenia überschreibt ihr in ein paar Wochen die Anteile. Als Annabelle nicht mit kooperieren will, nimmt Xenia sie als Geisel. Christoph und Denise sind schockiert, als sie davon erfahren, denn Xenia verlangt noch dazu einen Geiselaustausch mit Annabelle, was das SEK jedoch nicht erlaubt. Als Denise und Joshua am nächsten Morgen Xenia zum Aufgeben überreden wollen, flieht Xenia mit ihrer Geisel aus dem Krankenhaus. Denise geht später grübelnd im Wald spazieren und hört plötzlich einen Schuss aus Joshuas Werkstatt. Als sie dort ankommt, sieht sie die am Boden liegende Xenia, welche von Annabelle angeschossen wurde. Annabelle behauptet vor Denise es sei Notwehr gewesen. Jedoch weiß keiner, was wirklich dahintersteckt. Xenia bittet Denise mit letzten Worten um Verzeihung und stirbt in ihren Armen. Joshua weiß nach ihrem Geständnis nicht mit ihr umzugehen und zieht sich daher aus dem gemeinsamen Projekt Reiterhotel zurück. Doch der neue Schreiner hat deutlich andere Vorstellungen als Denise und geht nach wenigen Wochen freiwillig - und Joshua tritt seine alte Stelle wieder an. In Folge 3110 beschließt Denise, den zerbrochenen magischen Spiegel zu reparieren. Dabei stößt sie hinter dem Glas auf einen kurzen Brief von George an Dora, ihn beim Maler Johann Achleitner zu treffen. Sie recherchiert zu Achleitner und seinen Nachfahren und lernt dadurch den Tierarzt Henry Achleitner kennen, der sie kurzentschlossen bei der Geburt eines Kälbchens einspannt. Dies ist der Anfang einer neuen Liebe für Denise. In Folge 3123 findet Denise nach langer Suche die zweite Hälfte des Doppelporträts. Dora hat über zwei Jahrzehnte lang versteckt hinter einem anderen Achleitner-Porträt im Treppenhaus des Westflügels im Fürstenhof gehangen. Denise staunt nicht schlecht, wie ähnlich sie der deutschen Adligen sieht. Kurz nachdem sie die beiden Porträts neben einander aufgestellt hat, betritt Joshua das Atelier und ist sehr beeindruckt von Denises Ähnlichkeit mit Dora. Doch schon kurz nach dem glücklichen Fund schlägt das harte Leben zu. Annabelle konfrontiert sie mit einem Gentest, dem zu Folge sie nicht Christophs Tochter ist. Sie ahnt nicht, dass Annabelle in Wahrheit das Kuckuckskind ist und den Test gefälscht hat. Joshua, der ihr anvertraut, wie es ihm gegangen ist, als er erfahren hat, dass Henning und Bianca Winter nicht seine leiblichen Eltern sind, kann sie etwas auffangen. Als Christoph klarstellt, dass dieses Wissen nichts an seinen väterlichen Gefühlen ändert, nehmen sich beide erleichtert in den Arm. Wenig später fliegt Christoph mit Eva nach Bukarest. Er wegen der Steuerprüfung im Bukarester Top Comfort-Hotel, sie wegen eines Termins beim Verlag des Kinderbuches, das sie zuletzt illustriert hat. Da Christophs Pilot krank ist, engagiert er kurzfristig Joshuas Schulfreund Nick Bergmann für den Flug. Doch die Maschine stürzt über den Karpaten ab. Als Joshua dahinterkommt, dass Nick vermutlich nicht von Suchtmitteln losgekommen ist, machen ihm Robert und Annabelle schwere Vorwürfe. Doch Denise, Werner und Valentina halten zu ihm. Als Valentina einen Traum von Eva hat und darin ein altes Hufkratzmesser erkennt, entschließen sich Joshua und Denise, in die Karpaten zu fliegen und Hütten abzusuchen, die nicht auf einer Karte zu finden sind. Dabei treffen sie wirklich auf Eva und Christoph. Zurück im Hotel ist Denise vom Wesenswandel ihres Vaters verwundert, soll für ihn weiterhin seine Hotelanteile verwalten. Zuerst möchte er die Anteile verkaufen, da Denise sie nicht weiter verwalten will. Jedoch überredet er Denise und Annabelle dazu, zusammen seine Anteile zu verwalten, weil er sie sonst verkaufen würde. Als Denise und Joshua sich später wegen des Missgeschicks von Henry im Reiterhotel streiten, küsst er sie und gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Später gibt Joshua auch vor Henry zu, in Denise verliebt zu sein, woraufhin Henry ihn als Rivalen ansieht und Denise zwischen den Fronten steht. Letztendlich bekommt Annabelle mit, dass Joshua sie aufgrund ihrer Gefühle zu Denise verlassen hat, und versucht wutentbrannt Denise vom Balkon aus mit einem Blumenkübel zu erschlagen. Denise hält erst an ihrer Beziehung zu Henry fest. Doch es kommt öfters zu Spannungen zwischen den beiden, so dass Denise sich doch von ihm trennt. Sie und Joshua finden bald darauf zusammen. Annabelle schäumt vor Eifersucht. Aus Rache organisiert sie einen "falschen Vater" für Denise. Der taucht am Fürstenhof auf, gewinnt Denises Vertrauen um im Auftrag von Annabelle ins Atelier einzubrechen und dort ein Bild zu stehlen, das kurz darauf in Denises Wohnung wieder auftaucht. Denises Ruf als Restauratorin ist schwer angeschlagen. Doch mit Elmars Hilfe einen Keil zwischen Denise und Christoph zu treiben gelingt Annabelle nicht. Denise ahnt nicht, dass Annabelle auf dem Bichlheimer Dorffest versucht, sie mit Teufelshuf zu vergiften. Doch bei einem Gruppenbild "mit anstossen" geraten die Gläser durcheinander. So ist Romy Lindbergh die Unglückliche, die das vergiftete Getränk zu sich nimmt und Wochen später ausgerechnet auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit beim Brautwalzer zusammenbricht. Dr. Niederbühl diagnostiziert in der Klinik einen schweren Herzschaden. Romys Leben ist nur noch durch ein Spenderherz zu retten. Kurz nach dem Fest entdeckt Denise in ihrem Stifteköcher einen Kugelschreiber mit eingebauter Kamera. Sie kombiniert korrekterweise, dass Annabelle die Kamera in ihrer Wohnung platziert hat. Sie schleicht sich mit Joshua in Annabelles Zimmer in der Saalfeld-Wohnung und nimmt deren Laptop an sich. Mit Schrecken muss sie feststellen, dass Annabelle sie seit Tagen ausspioniert und auch hinter dem falschen Vater Elmar Lubowitsch steckt. Sie will umgehend zur Polizei gehen. Doch Christoph versucht zwischen seinen Töchtern zu schlichten und bittet Denise mit der Anzeige etwas zu warten. Sie kommt der Bitte nach. Als Christoph am nächsten Morgen von einem Auto angefahren wird und sich beim Sturz neben die Strasse schwere Kopfverletzungen zuzieht, hat Denise grössere Sorgen als die Anzeige gegen Annabelle. Für Annabelle kommen Christophs Unfall und Koma mehr als gelegen. So entgeht sie dem Zorn ihres "Vaters", der erst gerade von ihrer Gentest-Fälschung erfahren hat. Sie setzt alles daran, dass Christoph nicht operiert wird. Doch gleichzeitig findet sie auch heraus, dass Valentina den Unfallwagen gefahren hat. Sie fordert nicht weniger, als dass Joshua sich von Denise trennt - dann sieht sie von einer Anzeige gegen Valentina ab. Joshua knickt ein und trennt sich von Denise, die eigentlich dringend seinen Beistand braucht. Romy versucht mit geringem Erfolg ihre aufgelöste Freundin zu trösten. Hintergrundwissen *Denise und Joshuas Lied ist eine SdL-Cover-Version von "Eternal Flame", ursprünglich von The Bangles *Denise und Henrys Lied war "Perfect" von Ed Sheeran Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld